Flashstar
Flashstar is a bright orange tom of CaveClan. Flashstar has all 9 of his lives. Life Flashfire loves to flirt with she-cats and is always amazing the clan with his strength. Because Lightningshadow left for a bit every one in the clan thought he was dead so the leader of CaveClan made Flashfire the new deputy. Everyday Flashfire went hunting and patrolling. One day he askes Lightningshadow to come hunting with him, he gives him all these complements and makes him blush. Lightningshadow says he feels sick so Flashfire take him to the med-cats den, he leaves and says when Lightningshadow feels better he can come hunting with him. Lightningshadow thinks about himself being gay then runs over to join Flashfire who is hunting. Flashfire starts talking to him and brushing his tail against his when he starts to get a little mad, Flashfire then licks Lightningshadow 2 times, Lightningshadow responds with a lick. The sky gets dark and Lightningshadow and Flashfire padd back to camp. The next day Lightningshadow and Flashfire share a mouse at the fresh-kill pile then Lightningshadow asks Flashfire if he would like to come on a border patrol with him, he agrees and they padd out into the forest together. Lightningshadow is then attacked by a fox and Badgerclaw pops out of nowhere and fights it away, Flashfire picks Lightningshadow up and heads over to the med-cats den. Lightningshadow says he loves him and Flashfire says the same thing. Soon they both fall asleep together. Once they both wake up they realize Badgerclaw is missing so they set off and look for him. Flashfire finds Badgerclaw in a bush and rush him over to the med-cat. Flashfire then padds up to Lightningshadow and twines his tail with his. Flashfire is later seen hunting with Mistypaw and Bladepaw. Once they head back from there hunt, Lightningshadow looks for Flashfire. Flashfire then pads up to Lightningshadow. Flashfire is then seen with Lightningshadow in camp telling him he loves him. Moons later Flashfire is seen going on hunting patrols with Lightninshadow and hunting with him. Later, Dawnstar says she is stepping down as leader and Flashfire will be the new one. Then Flashfire picks Stoneclaw to be his deputy. Flashfire gets congratulated by Lightningshadow and heads off to the Moonstone. A few moons after that Flashstar gets an apprentice named Thrushpaw and begins to train him. Then after the training is done he goes on a walk when suddenly they get attacked by some horses. Later on in the RP, Flashstar makes Oakkit , Redkit, and Snowkit apprentices and turn's Bladepaw into a warrior. A few days later Flashstar is seen hunting with Lightningshadow. A week goes by and Flashstar then turns a few kits into apprentices. Later in the CaveClan Roleplay Flashstar and a few other cats in his clan go to The Gathering. Snowpaw, an apprentice in CC spoke out for the clan when the leader was supposed to be the one talking. Flashstar later made Redpaw into a warrior and his name is now Redfire. Personality Flashstar is a kind and skilled warrior and he always wants the best for his clan. Category:CaveClan Cats Category:Toms Category:Night's Pages